The Two Man Team: Hidden Arrangements
Rain. Not exactly the ideal type of weather in everybody's mind. The drops of falling water from the sky proved to be a nuance to those setting up plans for the day. It's almost as if something is doing this deliberately to get on everybody's nerves. In a bar in the middle of an isolated town, word spread that a typhoon, a particularly strong one, was passing through the land, bringing along with it torrental downpours and winds that could swept anybody off their feet. So much for a perfect day… "I can't believe this… thanks to that bloody typhoon, I'm stuck in some half-assed town I've hardly heard about. I've got a wife and kids to feed!" A merchant grumbled as the rest of the people staying inside were not happy about this weather either. All the routes have been closed off due to the dangers, leaving everybody passing through stuck here until the storm passes. "How long to this storm passes through?" one of the other passerby's ask, getting a reply that it would be 2 weeks for the storm to pass through, leading to outrage amongst them. At a lone table, among the rowdy bunch of people was a woman who was drinking some juice that she ordered as well as some thin strips of beef to cook on the charcoal barbecue in the centre of the table. She was waiting for a certain individual to arrive, despite the conditions that plagued the land, knew that some storm wasn't going to stop him. There seemed to have been a man walking, when suddenly the outbreak of rain began to thrust down like a horse smacked by its rider. The rain drops thumped as they collided with each plat of his battle armor. In a quick instance, he dashed forward pulling his over his head like some sort of umbrella. Looking left and right he notice each and every pathway was empty. "Eh, I'm not sure if I'm going the right way. Oh well." He states, continuing to run getting more soaked by the minute. In short moments later, he heard the loud roars of the sky thump as thunder touched down on the earth in different locations. Stopping in his tracks, he cried out. "Why today?!" His face was stricken suddenly by a surprise. "Oh oh, I know." Placing his tool to his back, he held both of his hands up, then stretched then outwards. Aura from both of his heads began to drift in front of him and take on a physical shape. This shake consisted of two horses and a carriage. Pushing his left hand further than his right, the once stiff horses began to jump on their hind legs, as if the man had just given them life. Jumping onto the driver portion of the carriage, he shouted "Ya!!!" And the horses took off as fast as a shinobi could. In just minutes Sigma found himself at a bar, and from a set distance could hear the moans and groans of men on the inside. "I'm here." Stepping from the carriage he walked into the bar, and all of a sudden was completely dry. "There's no need to fear, the Perverted Copy Wheel of Justice is here!" He shouted taking the attention of everyone around. The sudden appearance and outburst from the self-proclaimed "Perverted Copy Wheel of Justice" quickly caught the attention from the once grumbling people. With 5 seconds of awkward silence within the bar, a new discussion broke out amongst them. "The Perverted Copy Wheel of Justice? As in the Sharingan? Does that mean that guy over there is an uchiha?" One person said with another. "Also that title. It sounds too similar to the Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace." "You mean Sannoto Senju? I've heard he disappeared from when he was last sighted in Konohagakure." Pretty soon, the topic was suddenly changed to Uchihas, Sannoto and even Perverts, leaving Sigma entirely ignored by the crowd. The random outburst also attracted the attention of the women eating at the table, who recognised the man. With the loud noise coming from the crowd, there's no way she could of called him over without him hearing it. In quick thinking, she grabbed a piece of raw beef from the plate and threw it at the man, comically hitting him the face. Sigma's quick formation of his Sharingan took root. Anticipating the location of the beef he reversed it's path back to the sender. Sigma laughing under his breath pointed around. "It going to take much more than that to take me down you suses." Sigma states, jumping atop one of the nearby tables. "Now where is this mystery woman?" He shouted all over the bar. The women slammed the palm of her hand against her face, groaning at Sigma's apparent lack of observation, while quickly catching the piece of retaliated meat in between her chopsticks without even looking. While it was fine that he didn't get the hint, did he really needed to make a ruckus among the crowd too? "Sig, what the hell are you doing?" she thought as she removed her hand from her face. Utilising chakra, she pointed her finger towards Sigma and bent it towards her. Immediately, it seemed like he was pulled by an invisible force, flying across the bar and landing sideways on the seat opposite to her. "Geez. Do you really have to make a ruckus? You're embarrassing me." She sighed, folding her arms from yet another one of Sigma's antics. Sigma as he was pulled looked all over the bar, and it seemed not a single woman in the area peaked his interest. Being thrown into the seat he slowly took his balance. Not once did he ever look at the woman, but as she spoke of embarrassment, he did. "Embarrassment you say? I had to be sure to let everyone here know." Sigma stood to his feet pointing yet again. "That Sigma of the Uchiha falls charms under no woman. No tutelage of no man. And no curse of no clan!" Sitting down he glared at the woman, "And you must be Metsumi. A description of your breast...that don't exist would've been great. Then I would've found you." Slamming his hand on the table he jumped up. "Oh I know!" Sigma states, where again he hands were filled with aura. "Because you don't have breast, I can't use that technique. But luckily you are in the sight of the Creator, therefore I, shall create you some." Sigma shouted, as the woman's chest would suddenly begin to enlarge. Metsumi looked at the perverted Sigma infuriated. Mocking her "assets" led to her kicking him directly in the jaw, sending him down onto the floor and ending his technique. Thank goodness she didn't use chakra in that foot, otherwise Sigma would've ended up in the morgue. "Don't even think about it Sigma. Otherwise the next kick is going to be even harder." as she took another sip of her drink while cooking the strips of beef on the table's charcoal barbecue. Dropping back in his chair, Sigma's feet began to twitch. His face was in completely pain, as he thought "What kind of woman doesn't like breast?" Flipping his chair back up, he glared at the people around his Sharingan spinning in clock-wise rotation, getting a specific view on the area. "So, let's get down to business!" Glad that the otherwise perverted Sigma was finally taking things seriously, she moved her pupils to the left and right, observing all that stood within her peripheral vision. Eating the strips of charcoal-grilled beef, she made a proposition to Sigma, while handing him some of the freshly cooked meat. "So you claim to be a seeker of peace. What exactly are your goals?" questioned the curious Metsumi, leaning her arms against the table while the sound of rain hit against the roof of the bar. Sigma had a serious look on his face, a feature that one would possibly think doesn't exist on one such as Sigma. "Peace.. I can't say what it is. I can only say would it should be. Peace should be the connection of people. Feeling each other's spiritual energies inorder to understand one another. Violence is never the key, which is why before I start my fights I try to connect with my opponent." "The word "Peace" has a pretty vague meaning. We all want peace, yet it never lasts. People always seem to have the urge to fight one another without any clear reasoning." trailed off Metsumi as she continues eating the freshly cooked pieces of meat. "So what makes you different from the rest Sigma?" With a loud chuckle, he held ahold of his stomach. His laughter seemed as if it never ended. "Metsumi, I'm guessing you don't know exactly who and what I am. I'm a Dhammic. Anyway that's for another time. I can't use many words, but I speak through actions. Maybe you don't know who stopped the Land of Mountains second civil war?" "Not you that's for sure." chuckled Metsumi, from what seemed like Sigma telling a joke. The weather that struck the land became even more unfathomable, as the loud, explosive sound of thunder was heard and split second appearances of lightning could be seen to the naked eye. As the two continued the personal discussion, there was something she wanted to know before anything could happen just yet. "You said somewhere during the discussion that you're hunting for something. What exactly is it?" Sigma chuckled at the remark Metsumi gave him. It was indeed true however. Sigma was the one who single-handedly stopped the entire war brining every person to a understanding. With the thumps from outside Sigma moved back in his chair. "Huh? Oh right what I'm hunting.. It's peace. It's for the entire shinobi world to be under a super monarchy with one ruler. That ruler is not man, animal, or god. But it is the words and symbolism of peace." Laughing again, Sigma sat in his seat directly up. Leaning back on the bar chair, drinking some of her juice while she continued listening to whatever Sigma was talking about. It would only be some time that an alliance would be formed, though she didn't even know what to think of the perverted Sigma. So long as he didn't peep on her, then things could work out. Getting bored of drinking something made of fruit, she tapped the glass holding the liquid, causing it to bubble momentarily. She drank the liquid, noticing how it turned into alcohol. Jumping up from his chair he smashed his hands against the table. "I got it! You, you're partnered with me. I can only show you through actions of what my intentions are, not through words." Sigma as joyous as ever looked across the bar, then in that same instance calmed down. "Splendid! This calls for a toast. Sadly, the alcohol here isn't cheap, so here." she said giving Sigma the alcohol-converted fruit juice. "So then, let's shake on it." leaning over towards Sigma wit her arm stretched out, signalling a hand shake.